Spero Patronum
by Teacup Poney
Summary: Encore un petit texte-défouloir à visée thérapeutique, dirons-nous. Peut-être qu'il pourra servir à quelqu'un ;) Attention à vous si vous êtes sensibles à des sujets tels que la dépression, le suicide ou l'automutilation. OUI, C'EST JOYEUX.


« Oh, il est _tellement _solennel ! »

À ma gauche, un petit groupe de filles était en train de glousser bêtement devant le dernier portrait animé de Viktor Krum, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare. Leur joie fébrile m'agressait avec une violence indicible.

La chaleur de la salle commune était devenue étouffante.

Près de la cheminée, une dizaine d'élèves se livraient à une partie survoltée de bataille explosive. Leurs exclamations me semblaient venir de très loin et me vriller les tympans à la fois. Un autre soir de la semaine, j'aurais pu compter sur les préfets pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit, mais c'était la fin du trimestre et l'ambiance était résolument à la fête.

Tant bien que mal, je tentai de conserver un semblant de sourire tandis qu'un rhinocéros invisible écrasait ma cage thoracique.

Quelqu'un venait de mettre un album des Bizarr' Sisters, et dans la pièce circulaire se mirent à ricocher des notes enjouées qui me semblèrent vides, dépourvues de sens.

Je n'osais pas rejoindre le dortoir, de peur de passer pour une rabat-joie, mais aussi d'affronter la marée humaine qui s'étendait entre les escaliers et moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester là une seconde de plus ou je risquais soit de pulvériser quelque chose, soit d'éclater en sanglots pour ne plus jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. C'était peut-être cela, songeai-je, fondre en larmes : pleurer jusqu'à disparaître en ne laissant derrière soi qu'un tas de petites gouttes salées.

Avant de savoir ce que je faisais, j'avais franchi l'ouverture ronde de la salle commune et je m'étais précipitée dans le couloir, ignorant les imprécations de la Grosse Dame dans son tableau.

Si je me faisais prendre, j'allais coûter un certain nombre de points aux Gryffondor, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en inquiéter.

Je ne savais même pas où aller. La seule chose qui aurait pu me soulager était restée dans le dortoir, bien cachée dans ma valise, un étage plus haut. Ma peau fourmillait et me tiraillait à l'idée de retourner discrètement la chercher, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à retraverser la salle commune.

Je flottais hors de moi-même. Je me regardais errer dans les couloirs glacés, le son de mes pas masqué par les battements de mon cœur et par ce torrent familier sur lequel je n'avais plus aucune emprise. _Nulle. Stupide. Horrible. Trop bizarre pour être aimée. Pas assez courageuse pour mourir – _

Mourir. Je me raccrochai à cette idée, soulagée de pouvoir ancrer mes pensées pendant un instant. Dernièrement, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à imaginer toutes les façons dont j'aurais pu le faire. Je _n'allais pas_ le faire, du moins pas tant que ma mère serait en vie, mais le concept était aussi rassurant qu'il était ignoble.

Des images se succédèrent devant mes yeux. Une baignoire écarlate. Une boîte de médicaments vide. La tour d'astronomie. Un robinet de gaz – non, il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard. Le calmar géant du lac… À mesure que mes idées devenaient plus farfelues, je prenais du recul. Cette option, aussi tentante soit-elle, n'en était pas une et j'étais coincée ici.

Soudain, je frissonnai. Mes pas m'avaient menée à l'extérieur ; c'était un miracle que personne ne m'ait vue. Il fallait vraiment que je rentre, j'avais perdu la tête.

Mais la morsure du froid était bienvenue, et l'idée de remonter m'était insupportable. « Juste quelques pas dans le parc, et ensuite je rentre », m'autorisai-je mentalement avant de m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. La nuit avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le rythme de ma respiration, l'odeur de la terre et des arbres, et rien d'autre. Peu à peu, mes pensées ralentirent et le froid se fit oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'estimais avoir refait mes réserves de solitude. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand j'entendis une sorte de râle lointain.

« Lumos ! », chuchotai-je, et mon sang se figea dans mes veines alors que le chemin s'éclairait devant moi, révélant trois hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées qui semblaient glisser dans ma direction.

Oh non.

J'avais complètement oublié les Détraqueurs postés à l'entrée de l'école.

Il fallait reconnaître que j'avais à peine prêté attention au discours du professeur Dumbledore à la rentrée, et que j'avais été si hermétiquement confinée dans ma bulle de souffrance que je n'avais même pas suivi les rebondissements de l'affaire Sirius Black ; les océans auraient pu déborder, je ne m'en serais probablement pas aperçue.

Et pourtant, ils étaient bien là, déjà presque arrivés à ma hauteur.

Je contemplai pendant un instant la possibilité de les laisser m'infliger leur horrible baiser. Après tout, j'étais déjà une enveloppe vide depuis un petit moment. Cela pouvait-il réellement être pire ?

Mon instinct de survie reprit le dessus lorsqu'un courant d'air dévoila l'une des mains cadavériques des créatures. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs semaines au fond d'un étang. J'imaginai cette même main soulever lentement une cagoule noire, pour dévoiler une bouche béante qui aspirerait à jamais ce qu'il restait de mon âme... Non, décidément, personne ne méritait ça.

Je n'avais aucune chance de m'enfuir. Ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides, et déjà, je sentais mes membres s'engourdir. Heureusement, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps libre à la bibliothèque ces six dernières années ; un jour, j'avais été fascinée par un article sur les Patronus et, curieuse de découvrir le mien tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop ridicule, j'avais effectué quelques essais dans le secret de mon lit à baldaquin. Je n'étais parvenue à produire qu'un filet de lumière argentée, et soudain, je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir persévéré. _Espérons que cela suffise_.

Je me mis désespérément à fouiller ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux. J'avais du mal à me décider ; après la soirée que je venais de passer, ils sonnaient tous faux. Je me souvenais vaguement que, dans le dortoir, j'avais essayé avec un réveillon de Noël de mon enfance, puis avec mon premier concert – je ne parvenais à me replonger ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. De toutes mes forces, j'essayai de me concentrer, mais une sorte de bruit blanc commençait à envahir mes oreilles et à noyer mes pensées. Un froid terrible me glaça le cœur, très différent du froid de la nuit.

Je choisis Noël, au hasard. « Spero patronum », énonçai-je d'une voix que je ne parvins pas à reconnaître. Le crépitement se fit plus fort, si bien que je ne m'entendais même plus répéter la formule, encore et encore. Je tentai maladroitement de reculer, mais c'était comme si mes jambes s'étaient changées en plomb.

Je ne voyais plus rien de Noël. Je ne savais même plus à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

Ils étaient juste au-dessus de moi.

Dans un écho étrange et distordu, j'entendis soudain les ricanements d'un troupeau d'adolescents en train de cracher sur mon cartable, puis les pleurs étouffés de ma mère qui venait de découvrir mon bras dans une salle d'attente moisie ; mes hoquets vides qui résonnaient sur le carrelage des toilettes, seuls témoins de mon échec et de ma honte ; et enfin, exactement comme dans cet épisode de télévision qui m'avait tant marquée, mon cri de choc et de douleur lorsque j'aurais enfin rassemblé le courage de couper dans le bon sens, la solitude et l'horreur de sentir ma triste vie s'échapper dans l'eau chaude, les étoiles dans mon champ de vision – le noir.

* * *

« … qu'ils aient pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, un véritable scandale.

— Mais _que _faisait-elle dehors en pleine nuit ? »

Des voix. J'entendais les mots qu'elles prononçaient, mais je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Quelque part, très loin, des gens s'agitaient.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. En essayant de me dépêtrer de la couverture qui m'emprisonnait comme une camisole, je réalisai que je n'étais plus dans le parc ; prise de panique, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une longue pièce bordée de lits métalliques et je me redressai aussitôt.

Comment avais-je atterri à l'infirmerie ?

Je m'aperçus que je grelottais.

« Regardez-moi ça, elle tremble comme une feuille. »

En quelques rapides enjambées, Mme Pomfresh avait rejoint mon lit pour me glisser de force un morceau de chocolat dans la main.

« Mangez, dit-elle, ça ira mieux. »

Je voyais mal en quoi le fait de prendre cinq kilos allait m'aider.

« Mangez, ou j'enlève vingt points supplémentaires à Gryffondor », fit une voix plus ferme.

Mon regard se posa sur une robe de chambre à carreaux écossais, puis sur un visage sévère, et pour finir, sur des yeux à la fois furieux et inquiets encadrés par de petites lunettes carrées, le tout surmonté d'un chignon imperceptiblement moins strict qu'à l'accoutumée.

Si j'avais tiré le professeur McGonagall de son lit, la situation était plus grave que je ne le pensais. J'allais sûrement me faire renvoyer, compris-je avec horreur.

Sous son regard insistant, je finis par croquer à contrecœur un coin du morceau de chocolat, en m'efforçant de ne pas penser au nombre de calories que cela représentait (environ trente-huit, soit un peu plus de dix minutes de course ; j'étais épuisée d'avance). Sa douceur onctueuse m'apaisa malgré moi, et l'espace d'une seconde, l'image des Détraqueurs fut masquée par un goût de réconfort sucré.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance que Hagrid ait pris l'initiative de me prévenir et que je sois arrivée à temps, dit la directrice des Gryffondor après avoir tiré une chaise près de mon lit pour s'y asseoir. Et ce n'est pas votre Patronus qui risquait de vous sauver… D'ailleurs, où avez-vous appris à jeter ce sortilège ?

— À la bibliothèque, admis-je honteusement en posant le reste du chocolat sur la table de chevet.

— Dans la forme, c'était ça, répondit-elle avec un peu plus de chaleur. C'est votre souvenir heureux qui devait manquer de puissance. »

_Sans blague_. Mais pourquoi me parlait-elle de ma pathétique tentative de Patronus ? J'aurais préféré qu'elle me renvoie tout de suite. C'était cruel.

« Je ferai mes valises dès que Mme Pomfresh me laissera sortir », annonçai-je, résignée.

Par réflexe, je passai mon pouce sur mon avant-bras gauche ; le contact de sa surface accidentée me rassurait. Enfin, il _aurait dû_ me rassurer. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sans réfléchir, je soulevai légèrement la manche de ma robe. Mon cœur manqua un battement : l'intérieur de mon avant-bras, où auraient dû se trouver des dizaines et des dizaines d'entailles à divers degrés de cicatrisation, était désormais parfaitement lisse.

Mon geste n'avait pas échappé à l'attention de Mme Pomfresh qui s'affairait deux lits plus loin.

« Oui, je me suis occupée de votre bras. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu fabriquer, mais ce n'était pas joli joli. »

Elle ne s'était pas contentée de refermer mes plaies récentes ; même les anciennes cicatrices, pâles et familières, avaient disparu. Curieusement, elles me manquaient déjà.

« Merci, Pompom, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Et bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas renvoyée, reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était ; j'ose espérer que vous avez retenu la leçon, et il me semble que vous avez des ASPIC à passer l'année prochaine. »

Je me risquai enfin à soutenir son regard, qui en l'occurrence ne lançait plus d'éclairs ; je serais même allée jusqu'à le qualifier de bienveillant.

« Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle avec douceur, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? »

À ma surprise, je laissai échapper un sanglot de soulagement.

_On allait s'occuper de moi. _


End file.
